Beck and Jade Random One Shots
by DifferentOne4Ever
Summary: This story is a bunch of random Bade Beck and Jade one shots I put together. When I get a good Bade idea I'll go ahead and make one. This story will be for anyone who likes reading about them while they're all sweet and nice to people who like drama.
1. You Hit Like A Girl

**Hey peeps! Hope you love this story! Btw, let's pretend Tori Saves Beck and Jade has already premiered and we all know they are back together :) This takes place sometime after that.**

**And each title begins with the next letter of the alphabet. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

You Hit Like a Girl

"Beck! I don't want to go out on a date!" Jade yelled across the room at Beck. It was dark outside and Beck wanted to take her to dinner.

"Babe, we haven't been out for awhile." Beck complained.

"No." Jade said stubbornly as she sat on Beck's bed.

"Why don't you want to?" asked Beck as he sat down besides her. She laid on the bed while Beck sat up besides her.

"I just don't." Jade played with her scissors, running her fingers over them.

"Liar." Beck nudged her leg.

"Am not!" Jade looked furious. Beck just stared at her expectantly, "Ugh. Fine. I don't like going out, I just want to stay in our own little world." Jade gave a small smile as she looked at her silver scissors.

"Aww. Jade loves my RV." He poked her stomach. She smirked and punched him in the arm.

"You hit like a girl." Jade smacks him in the abs, "It feels lie a fly is trying to push me over." Jade laughs and sets her scissors down to get up to push Beck over.

"I let you do that." He composes himself as he sits up. Jade sinks back down into his pillow and picks up her scissors to play with them again. Beck sits next to her and pulls her into his lap. She keeps playing with her scissors not even looking up at him.

"I love you." Beck whispers into Jade's hair,

"I know." Jade replies as she leans into him letting him bury his face in her hair. They sit there in a comfortable silence until Jade suddenly laughs.

Beck looks up, startled at the fact his girlfriend just randomly laughed.

"What?" Beck asked, curious as to why his girlfriend had an outburst of laugh.

"Do you remember when you told me your favorite fruit was an apple?"

It was Beck's turn to laugh,

"I remember it well…"

* * *

*****2 weeks after Beck and Jade started dating*****

_ Jade was sitting on Beck's couch with her orange scissors in hand. Beck walked over to his fridge to grab an apple._

_ "Why are you always eating apples?" Jade had asked._

_ "Why do you always have scissors?" Beck questioned._

_ "I asked first." Jade said bluntly._

_ "They're my favorite fruit, and they're healthy." Right after Beck had taken a chunk out of the apple, Jade grabbed it and chucked it across the RV, splattering apple bits across Beck's wall._

_ He just gets up to grab a new one._

_ "What's yours?" Beck asked as he opened his mini fridge._

_ "My what?"_

_ "Favorite fruit." Jade thought for a moment._

_ "A lemon." Jade replied confidently._

_ "Why?" Beck quizzed._

_ "Because they're sour."_

_ "But they can be sweet. Kind of like you." Beck said with a goofy grin on his face. That was the grin Jade would never admit she loved. She took his apple from him as he came over and took a bite out of it. Beck snatched the apple out of her hand, as she was about to take another bite and took a bite of his own._

_ Jade frowns and takes it back. As she takes another bite Beck asks,_

_ "So what about the scissors?"_

_ "That's for another time…" Jade finished with a mysterious smirk on her face._

* * *

"You still eat apples constantly." Jade said. Beck grabbed one from his nightstand.

"Of course I do." Beck says before he bites into it.

"Ugh. Apples remind me of asparagus." Jade complained.

"How? They look nothing alike." Beck gave her a weird look.

"They both start with the letter A, dummy."

'Oh' was all Beck replied.

* * *

*****Beck and Jade's Third Date*****

_"What is this?" Jade asked flatly._

_ "It's one of my favorite restaurants." Jade scowled and let Beck lead her in._

_ "Table or booth?" asked the waiter._

_ "Booth." Jade answered before Beck could open his mouth. The waiter lead them to a booth far away from other people and asked once they sat down,_

_ "What would you like to drink?"_

_ "Coke." replied Beck._

_ "Black coffee, two sugars." Jade said without even looking up from the menu. The waiter walked away to get them their drinks._

_ "What are you getting?" Beck asked Jade._

_ "I don't know yet." Jade snapped. Beck raised an eyebrow, but just smirked at her snappiness. _

_ Once Jade had decided on the NY Strip Beck called the waiter over to tell him his cheeseburger with fries order and have Jade rudely tell hers._

_ When they were done ordering Jade started picking at her nail polish and Beck asked,_

_ "What's your least favorite vegetable?"_

_ Jade raised an eyebrow at the random question but answered anyways._

_ "Asparagus."_

_ "Why?" Beck asked with a smirk._

_ "Wipe that smirk off your face or I won't tell you."_

_ Beck pulled himself together and put on his poker face. _

_ "It's because asparagus is gross and stupid. It's tastes disgusting."_

_ Beck chuckled and Jade punched his arm._

_ The food had come quickly. But Jade had frowned because the vegetable of the night was asparagus._

_ "Aww come on. Just eat it." Beck picked up and wiggled it in front of her. "Here comes the chu chu train!" Jade grabbed it out of his hand and slapped him on the face with it. Beck put his hand to his cheek in mock pain, which earned him a small smile from Jade._

_ "Sir? Sir! YO WAITER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" The waiter hurried over._

_ "Yes ma'am?"_

_ "Don't called me ma'am, and do you have another vegetable I can have?"_

_ "I'm afraid not." The waiter look genuinely scared of Jade._

_ "WELL MAKE A DIFFERENT VEGGIE! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!"_

_ "Ma'am, I mean miss, we can't do that." That's when Jade got angry and grabbed her plate. All of her supper went down the front of the waiter's pants._

_ They were kicked out of the restaurant and never allowed back in again._

* * *

"I still can't believe you got us kicked out of my favorite restaurant!" Beck exclaimed.

"It was the food or I. Would of you rather had the food?" Jade glared up at him. Beck smirked at her and said,

"Of course not." He kissed her on the lips once and said,

"What's more beautiful? Jade West or a lump of mashed potatoes…? Hmm…"

"You better say the right answer." Jade growled with a small smile.

"Oh. So mashed potatoes?" Jade smacked him in the chest and leaned against him yawning,

"Is someone tired already?" Beck asked.

"Pfft. No." Jade tried to hide her next yawn but couldn't. Beck grinned as he kissed her hair. She closed her eyes and muttered under her breath,

"I love you Beck."

"I love you too Jade." He replied, not knowing of she'd heard or not because her breathing was slowed, like it was when she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and she smiled in her sleep. Beck took her scissors from her hands and laid them somewhere where they couldn't step or sleep on them. He flipped off the light switch behind him and laid Jade on her side. As he settle next to her he watched her automatically shape to the curves off his body. He smiled and said

"You're much more beautiful than mashed potatoes Jade."

And with that he kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

* * *

**Like or no? Should I keep going? Leave loads of reviews and give me your opinions!**

**Ginny is out.**

**Night.**


	2. Breakfast in Bed

**Anyone else see the new Bade video that was leaked? Beck and Jade kiss, well, after Liz decides to mess around with Avan's face. It's so cute! And there's a Cabbie moment! :D**

**And I know my characters are probably OOC. I feel I can never get Jade right, sorry. But I'm trying to how the more vulnerable side of her in this story.**

**Here's the link to the Bade/Cabbie video:**

** watch?v=wctfF91BwGw&feature**

**And sorry for any errors. I tried to get this done before practice! Let's try to get to 15 reviews peeps! Enjoy!**

* * *

Breakfast in Bed

Beck was propped up against the wall on his bed and was trying to do homework. But Jade had decided it was "Distract Beck Day" and refused to let him get any of his homework done.

"Don't you have any homework?" Beck asked his girlfriend who was laying to the left of Beck poking him every few seconds.

"I got it done during studyhall." Beck frowned.

"Well, think of something else to do! You're distracting me." It was silent for less than a minute when Jade said,

"I want pancakes."

"What do you want me to do?" Beck asked while staring at her blankly.

'Take me to get pancakes!" Jade whined.

"How about, since my parents are in Canada, I go inside and make you some?" Jade dragged him out of bed so fast that his book and other materials ended up on the floor. Beck, who was shirtless, and Jade who was in a black tank top and a pair of Beck's sweatpants walked into the house and straight into the kitchen. Jade sat on a pedestal while Beck took out a pan.

"Pancakes." Jade said urgently.

"You really like your pancakes don't you?" Beck chuckled. Jade glared at him and said,

"Get moving."

"Why don't you learn how to make pancakes yourself?" Beck said as he grabbed a bowl out of a cupboard.

"To much work…" Jade whined.

"You're so whiny today." Beck said as he nudged her back when he walked behind her to get the flour. Jade punched his arm when he came back. He kissed her cheek and smirked seeing Jade give a small smile.

He made the mix, sometimes asking/begging Jade to grab an ingredient or two. He also showed her how to make them in case she ever got hungry when he asleep, or doing homework. She yawned once and said,

"Hurry up slow poke."  
"How about you watch the pancakes while I go to the bathroom."

"But I don't know-" Jade started.

"Just watch them." Beck said as he kissed her cheek and headed off to the bathroom. When he got back, he found Jade staring at the pancake like she wanted to cram into her mouth that second.

He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He watched her smile get bigger when he kissed her pale neck once.

"I see you managed not to burn or eat the pancakes yet?" Jade, again, punched him in the arm.

"Flip them! I'm starving my butt off." Beck laughed and grabbed the spatula with his right hand while keeping his left and on Jade's waist. He flipped the gigantic pancake and stole a glance at his impatient girlfriend.

"It's almost done Jade." He told the anxious raven-haired girl. When he finally thought it was done he put it on a large plate and grabbed two forks.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked Beck as he started walking towards the front door with her pancake.

"We're going to eat it in the RV." Jade quickly grabbed the maple syrup and yelled,

"We? Who said I was going to share?" She walked into the RV and found Beck already eating it. She set the maple syrup down and grabbed for it. But Beck pulled it out of her reach and smirked.

"Give me my pancake." She growled through her teeth.

"Your pancake?" Beck asked innocently, "I think I made it." He took another bite and Jade lunged for it once again. Jade crossed her arms and frowned.

"Aww Jade. Here." He held out the pancake and she snatched it quickly from his hand. She lightly poured some maple syrup on it and took the other fork from Beck to eat her wonderful pancake with. Beck smiled widely as his girlfriend crammed as much pancake as she could down her throat.

"That's attractive." Beck said. Jade glared at him and kept chewing. Beck chuckled and went back to his homework.

Twenty minutes later, Jade was stuffed and was sprawled across Beck's bed groaning.

"I shouldn't ate that whole pancake," Jade groaned into Beck's pillow. Beck laughed and shook his head.

"You should have let me have some…"

"But it was so good…" her voice was muffled by the pillow. Beck set down his almost finished homework and lay down next to her because she was probably going to fall asleep soon anyways.

He loosely put his arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair. He could tell she relaxed in his hold. He kissed her head and comforted Jade as he waited for her to fall asleep.

Soon Beck heard Jade's breathing slow down and that was the sign that told him Jade was asleep. He kissed her temple and went back to finishing his homework.

* * *

**Jade's Dream ***their first real fight*****

_** "**I can't believe you kissed Vega!"_

_"It was a stage kiss Jade!" Beck sat on his bed while Jade stood in the corner far away from Beck while glaring at him._

_ "You could've said "Let's not!" Jade yelled._

_ "I'm sorry! I was just trying to go with it!" Beck tried to defend himself._

_ Jade huffed and rolled her eyes._

_ "I'm sorry babe."  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Beck!" Jade's voice cracked at the end. Beck knew he had caused her a lot of pain and he regretted ever kissing Tori._

_ Jade put her end up against the wall and tried to calm down without crying. Beck got up to go to her._

_ "Stay away from me." Jade growled. "I hate you."_

_ "No matter how much you hate me I'll always love you." Beck said wrapping his arms around Jade. That's when a lone tear made it's way down Jade's cheek._

_ "I hate you!" Jade shouted as she slammed her fist into his chest. Beck just held her tighter and she knew she couldn't win a fight against him so she just laid her head on his chest and let a few more tears slide._

_ "I'm sorry Jade." He kissed her on the lips and was surprised she didn't pull away. When he pulled away to look at her so said,_

_ "This doesn't mean I forgive you." She squirmed out of Beck's arms and grabbed her bag. She stomped out of the RV slamming the door behind her._

_ "Jade?" Jade ignored Beck's voice. "Jade!" She turned around and no one was there._

"Jade!" She jolted away and the first thing she saw was Beck looking down at her. He looked very confused.

"What?" Jade half shouted.

"You were mumbling my name, so I assumed you wanted me." Beck grinned. Jade punched his shoulder and said,

"I was just dreaming about out first real fight." Beck frowned; he remembered it all to well. Jade sighed and laid down to go back to sleep. Beck turned off the lights and laid down next to her.

"Beck?"

"Hmm?" Jade turned around to face her boyfriend.

"I don't want to fight like that again." She whispered.

"Neither do I." Beck replied truthfully. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness so he could Jade pretty well thanks to the bright moonlight. He kissed her on the lips and they fell asleep.


	3. Piggy Back Rides, Candy, and Weird Fruit

**This takes place a little after Jade Dumps Beck. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

It was 11 o' clock at night and Beck and Jade had school the next day, but at the moment they didn't care. They liked laying on the grass on their hill that they came to very often staring up at the stars in a comfortable silence.

Jade was almost asleep with her head on Becks' chest and Beck was stroking her hair with his other arm under his head like a pillow. He listened to Jade's slow breathing and watched the moon get higher in the sky. Jade was pretty much asleep so he decided they should get back.

"Babe?" Beck looked down at his girlfriend's brown haired head.

"Leave me alone…" Jade mumbled and buried her face deeper into Beck's chest. Beck chuckled and sat up. Jade groaned and curled up in a ball.

"Come on Jade, let's go. It's 11 o' clock." Beck put his hands on her hips and dragged her towards him.

"UGH. BECK OLIVER. Let me go unless you want me to stab you with my scissors!" Beck laughed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Beeeeeeccckk." Jade's eyes had never opened through the whole conversation. Beck kissed her cheek and she gave a tiny smile. Beck smiled at his girlfriend, the moonlight was reflecting off her seriously pale skin, it made her look like Edward Cullen's sister.

"Let's go back to my RV. You can sleep there." Beck pushed some strands of hair out of her face.

"I wanna sleep here. I like it here." Jade opened her eyes and looked up at the stars. "I love it here Beck. It's quiet, and your parents can't bug us."

"I know, but I don't want to be tired tomorrow. Let's go." Beck kissed her once and started to stand up.

"I only go back if you give me a piggy back ride." Jade grinned evilly. Beck rolled his eyes playfully and said,

"Fine." Jade and him stood up and Jade immediately jumped onto his back. Beck easily carried her over to his uncle's truck. Jade smiled as she laid her head back onto the seat. Beck sat down in the driver's seat and took Jade's pale hand in his own tan one. He leaned over and kissed her again. He lingered for a moment, then smiled and started the car.

Of course Jade had fallen asleep within five minutes. Beck laughed at how easily his girlfriend could fall asleep and kept his eyes on the road, though he did glance at Jade every two seconds. He actually wasn't sure if she was asleep or not, she wasn't breathing like she normally did when she was sleeping.

"Turn on some music." Jade mumbled. Beck glanced over at his girlfriend with one eyebrow raised to see her eyes still closed.

"I never fell asleep Beck, now turn on some music you douche."

Beck laughed and turned on favorite type of music.

"Wait. We need to go to the store." Jade suddenly said as they passed through town.

"Why?" Beck stared at his girlfriend as if she were an alien.

"I need to get Pomegranates, Sour Patch Kids, and Recess Pieces." Jade stated.

"Pomegranates?"

"YES!" Jade opened her eyes and glared at her boyfriend.

"Okay!" Beck turned off into their local store. Jade got out and walked off into the store. Beck almost had to run to catch up with her. She suddenly stopped and Beck nearly ran into her. He looked confused until she got onto his back and she commanded him to walk. Beck rolled his eyes but laughed at Jade. Jade grabbed his hair and steered him towards the carts. When Beck got out a cart, Jade got off him and sat in the cart. Beck pushed the cart down the candy aisle. Jade just grabbed stuff as she went.

They stayed in that aisle for 20 minutes.

Jade had half the cart filled with Sour Patch Kids, Recess Pieces, and Hersey bars.

"Seriously Jade? Who's paying for this?" Beck asked.

"You." Jade said without looking up from her phone as Beck rolled her to the fruit aisle.

Beck sighed and Jade set down her phones to start grabbing pomegranates and nectarines.

"I thought you just wanted pomegranates?" Beck questioned.

"I change my mind quickly." Jade said bluntly.

A few minutes alter they were in the check out.

"$56.81 please." The cashier said monotony.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed loudly. Jade shrugged and went back to staring at her phone. Beck paid for it a wheeled his girlfriend and new food out of the store. It was midnight.

"Sometimes I wonder how I love you…" Beck said.

"But you know you do." Jade added and smiled up at him. Beck smirked and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend of 2 years. Jade smiled into the kiss and Beck broke it a few moments later.

"Now can we get home and finally sleep?" Jade nodded and Beck picked her up to place her in the passenger seat.

When they finally arrived at Beck's RV Beck was about to pass out, like Jade already had on the other seat. Beck carried her in and laid her on his bed. He kissed her forehead and got the other supplies out of the truck. When he had finally locked up the car, stripped to his boxers and tank top, he put on some sweatpants and curled up next to Jade.

Right before he fluttered off into dreams he whispered,

"I love you Jade, no matter how high maintenance you are."

And with that, he drifted off into a deep sleep with the love of his life wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

**Prompt idea goes to a guest called heythere. Sorry for any errors! I was practically asleep when I wrote this. By the way, the next one is going to be so long and so cute! I have a AMAZING idea for it.**

**Review please! Let's get to 25 reviews peeps! **


	4. Camping By Accident

"You drive like an old lady." Jade stated. Her boyfriend Beck was driving them home from San Diego. They had gone to a concert that night. And Jade was happy, but tired.

"It's 1am! And we still have to drive for two hours! We're not going to get home til 6am cuz you are the slowest driver in the world!" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm trying not to get us into an accident in the dark on this busy highway." Beck responded calmly. He was use to his girlfriend ranting on car drives.

"Take a back road then!" Jade yelled. Beck thought that was actually a good idea. So he pulled off at the next exit and took the back roads. Jade smirked and leaned onto Beck. He kissed her pink lips once and made his eyes focus on the road again.

Jade smiled in content and listened to the music blasting out of the radio. Sometimes she sang along with it and Beck listened to her beautiful voice. He could tell she was tired because her singing was getting quieter the more they went.

Then suddenly the truck slowed down, Beck pulled off to the side and shut it off. Beck looked at the dashboard. He was out of gas. His only thought was,

Crap.

He glanced down at Jade, who had finally fallen asleep. He lightly moved her and leaned her against the opposite door. He got out to get some gas from the back of his truck. When he got out, that's when he remembered he used it all up last time he forgot to fill up his tank. He inwardly cursed at himself and went back into the car. Jade was sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" Jade asked warily.

"Go back to sleep babe." Beck told her. She shook her head and asked again,

"What's going on?"

"We ran out of gas." Jade frowned.

"Seriously Beck? In the middle of nowhere 2 hours from home?" Jade sighed loudly. Beck rolled his eyes and got in the car to grab his phone. He was about to dial when he saw his phone had no signal.

"Crap." Beck muttered.

"What?" Jade asked as she repositioned herself.

"I have no cell signal." Jade sighed again; less annoyed and closed her eyes.

"Do you even care?" Beck asked his girlfriend.

"Not really. As long as you're here I'm fine." Beck smirked and poked Jade's stomach.

"Aww. Somebody needs me."

"Do not!" Jade glared at her boyfriend.

"Do too!" Beck smiled.

Jade punched his chest.

"Jadey needs me!" Beck said loudly.

"SHUT UP. I DO NOT." Beck laughed and kissed her. She still was frowning.

"So I guess I can just leave then…" Beck got out.

He started walking towards the forest when Jade got out and yelled,

"I still have your phone sucker!" Beck reached to his back pocket and found his phone gone. He didn't think Jade was _that_ good at pick pocketing. Well, he was wrong.

Jade grinned evilly and started walking in the other direction, towards a _huge _puddle. He should probably call it more of a pond…

"Jade! You wouldn't." Beck yelled across to Jade, starting to run towards her. Jade walked faster away from him and closer to the puddle. He started to high tail it towards her, and she started to run too.

"You'll never catch me you slowpoke!" Jade yelled out into the dark.

"You wanna bet?" Beck challenged.

"I actually do!" Jade yelled right back. "If you don't catch me in 15 minutes you have to jump in!"

"And if I do?"

"You can throw me in." Jade grinned and sped to her right.

Beck groaned and sped up to look for her.

_**10**_

_**minutes **_

_**later…**_

It was quiet and Beck could here nothing. He couldn't even hear Jade's breathing; it got him worried.

"Jade?" He called out tentatively. He got no response. "Jade?!"

He heard a scream and suddenly something, he stood corrected, someone was on his back.

"AAAHHH!" He heard Jade laugh and suddenly she was gone again. Beck ran around trying to find her. After a while he just stopped and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and gave up.

That's when he heard slow breathing coming from his left; he silently snuck over to a large tree and quickly jumped out from behind it.

He looked down to see his girlfriend curled up next to the tree, sleeping. He smiled to himself and kneeled down by her. He kissed her cheek and just sat there for a little while and watched her breathe. Just watching her chest move up and down made him smile, no matter how much Jade was rude to anyone, he would still love her. Especially when he got to see her other side, the sweeter and nicer Jade.

He got up and stooped down to pick up Jade. He carried her through the forest, knowing how much they ran, he predicted it'd be a long walk to the car. Jade yawned and squirmed in Beck's arms.

Beck looked down at her to see her eyes scrunching up. Then she relaxed and sighed. Her head lay against Beck's chest and had some of his shirt crumpled up in her hand. Beck smirked and kept walking.

When he accidently stepped on a stick it snapped in half and jolted Jade awake.

Jade looked confused as why to she was in the middle of a forest. Then she must have remembered because she looked up at Beck with wide eyes because she didn't want to get thrown into water.

"Beck, I really don't want to get wet. We have no clothes to change into."

Beck nodded and said,

"I won't babe. I'm not that mean. Even though you probably would've pushed me in, I'll still keep you dry." Jade smirked and kissed Beck's cheek.

They had arrived at the truck. Jade opened the door for him and he climbed in with Jade still in his arms. Then he set her on his lap and shut the door.

"I guess we're camping here tonight." Jade said.

"I guess so." Beck smirked.

He turned his head and kissed Jade on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back. When they broke, Jade ran her hand through his hair.

"You can say it." Beck said with a smirk still planted on his face.

"What?" Jade looked into his brown eyes.

"You love my hair." Beck gave her a crooked grin.

"Do not."

Beck raised his eyebrows for about the fiftieth time that night and Jade mumbled,

"Maybe I sorta love your hair." Beck grinned and kissed her hair. "But if you ever break up with me I'm chopping it off."

"I don't doubt you."

"All of it." Jade glared up at him.

"I'll never break up with you Jade, I love you." Beck kissed her hair and watched her drift back asleep.

_But little did he know what happened 6 months later._

* * *

** Sorry guys that this is so cliché and short! I feel bad, but I'm not going to be posting for a few days. And I just wanted to get something up for you guys. And I know that I said it was going to be long on the last chapter. But only 1/15 of the one shot was 4 pages long so I might be making it into a story of its own once I write it all.**

** Review peeps! Let's get to 45!**


	5. Admiring New York

**Ok, I got bored around midnight last night. Very bored. So _this_ is what happened with my boredness. Post TWC btw.**

* * *

Ok, so Jade was stuck in a hotel room with a bunch of _happy_ people. This was_ not_ where she planned on spending her Friday night.

"JADEY! We're going to New York! Aren't you excited?!" Cat squealed as she ran in front of Jade.

"NO!" She yelled in her usual Jade-like way. Cat skipped away unaffected by Jade predictableness and went over to Robbie to rave over everything in NYC.

Jade wouldn't admit it, but she was actually incredibly excited to go to NYC. Broadway was there. Broadway. The place she had wanted to perform ever since she was 3 years old. But Jade wasn't the kind of person to show how elated she was. She was Jade. Did you really _expect _her to?

"We get to see broadway Robbie! And all the malls! They have the biggest TOYS R US THERE!"  
Robbie smiled at the tiny red head bouncing up and down in front of him. He was happy she was happy.

Tori started raving with Cat and Robbie, Andre right next to her just barely paying attention. The only two left to their own devices were Beck and Jade.

Lately Beck had been ignoring Jade and Jade doing the same. But Beck decided to be a gentleman and walk over to Jade.

"Hey." He said calmly.

"What." Jade said is her usual tone.

"For hating to be predictable you're quite predictable," he told her.

"Am not!" She whirled around to glare and scowl at him. He smirked in amusement.

"Are too. Every time someone walks up to you and says hi all you say is what. All you wear is dark colors. You always have coffee." He points out the large coffee cup in her hand. "You're 'upset' even though we all know you really want to go to NYC."

Jade glared up at him.

"You don't know if I wanna go or not."

"Yeah I do. You've wanted to go since you were 3 Jade, that probably hasn't changed."

Jade looked up at him in shock; surprised he even remembered that. She recovered herself quickly though.

"It could've." She replied calmly.

"It hasn't" Beck replied, not even looking at her, as Sikowitz barged in the room. Jade glanced up at him for a split second before she went to sit on the couch. She plopped down with a loud, exaggerated sigh and closed her eyes. She could've never guessed Beck was staring at her the entire time Sikowitz explained exactly what was going to happen.

"So you six have been selected to go the NYC we _me_!"

Jade groaned audibly. Tori rolled her eyes.

"As stated before on the way down here the plane leaves at 8am tomorrow morning. We should be leaving the hotel around 6:00am so we can get through security in plenty of time…" Beck had gotten lost in thought about Jade and how beautiful and calm she looked just resting there with her eyes closed.

Beck scrunched his eyebrows just realizing the fact that he was thinking about Jade. His _ex-_girlfriend. Did he still have feelings for her?

"Beck and Jade."

"What about me and Beck?" Jade asked Sikowitz who had just said her and her ex's names.  
"I just explained this children, we have buddies while we're walking through NYC. It's a dangerous place. The couples are Tori and Andre, Cat and Robbie, and Beck and Jade.

"UGH NO! I'm not being with _him._"  
"Too bad Jade. It's already been chosen and I can't change it." Jade grabbed her scissors from her boot as she stood up and held them up to Sikowitz.

"You better change it or I'll-"

"Jade, he's not going to change it if you slit his throat." Beck stated.

"Shove it Beck." Jade huffed and plopped back down on the brown couch.

"Anyways, we didn't have enough money to have two separate hotel rooms so we all have to share."  
Tori and Cat groaned.

"You mean the school was to lazy and stuck up to give us anymore money." Jade commented.  
Sikowitz paused and then said,

"Pretty much. Now we should all hurry off to bed because we have to get up early- Oooo coconuts." Sikowitz walked over to his bag and grabbed one getting distracted by its beauty.

Everyone sighed and groaned, but got ready for the night to come.

Tori and Cat called one of the two beds and Andre and Robbie called the other. Wanna take a wild guess at who ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching a certain movie called the Scissoring?

Yup you guessed it,

Beck and Jade.

Jade had fallen asleep and few minutes before Beck. She had actually fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Oddly enough Beck had been perfectly okay with it.

He listened to Jade's slow breathing as he looked around the room, Sikowitz was asleep on the ground while his friends had slept in beds. Beck hadn't minded, but Jade had. She had put up a huge fight. But all in all she gave up and just sat on the couch to watch "The Scissoring".

Beck fell asleep with his arm wrapped around non-regrettably think,

"I wish things could stay like this forever."

The darkness covered his eyes…

Until he woke up to a flash of red hair.

"Beck get up! We're going to NYC!" Beck blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked around. Andre was sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes while Tori was in the bathroom. Robbie was still sleeping.

And a few seconds later he realized Jade was too.  
Her head had moved to his shoulder onto his lap. Cat had wandered away so he was left with the nerving job of waking Jade West up. And he knew form experience that it was not fun at all… unless you had coffee or a kiss for her. Unfortunately, he had neither.

He brushed her hair out of her face and repeated her name a few times before she actually woke up.

"Ughhhh…. It's not bright out yet. Lemme sleep." She shifted in her sleep so she was facing Beck, her eyes still closed.

"We're going to New York and there's Jet Brew there." Jade's eyes immediately flew open. When she looked around and realized she was on Beck, she blushed and quickly grabbed her belongings. She went into the bathroom and kicked Tori out. It was her place now.

Soon enough they we're on the plane. But luckily the plane wasn't a full flight. So they had a little bit of wiggle room. Cat sat next to Jade by the window, of course. Jade was already asleep in her seat as the plane took off.

Beck smirked at the raven-haired girl and leaned back to fall asleep also. And that's exactly what he did.

But the best part of the vacation came when they we're standing in front of their hotel looking over NYC. They were in NYC. Cat was bouncing up and down with Tori, and Jade was actually smiling.

"So pairs are allowed to go off on your own for awhile.

"UGGGHHHH," was all that came out of Jade.

Beck frowned while Tori smirked.

"Alrighty, off we go then." Sikowitz takes his coconut and walks off. Tori and Cat immediately drag the men to the malls. Jade and Beck are left in the dust.

"What do you want to do?" He turned around to look at Jade, but Jade wasn't there. Jade had gone off into a crowd of people and Beck had to go get her. He couldn't let something happen to Jade.

"Jade? Jade! JADE!" He runs through the crowd of people looking for a black haired head with purple streaks in it. He ran down the sidewalk and was about to turn when he saw a line for tickets on sale for Broadway shows. And sure enough, Jade was standing in it. Beck quietly walked up behind her and said,

"I knew I'd find you here." Jade scowled at the sound of his voice.

"Why do you have to know me so well?" She mumbled.

"It might have something to do with the fact we dated for 3 and a half years."  
"I thought you never paid attention." Jade whispered softly. She thought Beck didn't hear, but sure enough he did. He stared at her for a minute then left the line.

Jade smiled on the outside but frowned on the inside. Did she scare him that much? Was she _that_ bad of a person to be around? Her smile faltered as she stared ahead of her waiting for the slow line to finally move an inch.

A minute later someone put a coffee in her hand. She looked up to see Beck smirking while sipping his coffee.

"Thought I was never coming back did you?" Beck asked.

"I was hoping so." When she turned around she let a tiny smile slip onto her lips as she drank her coffee.

Beck annoyed Jade with varies accusations as the line inched forward, such as bugging her about loving bunnies and thinking he is hot. Jade rolled her eyes at the later.

"You not hot, at all. You're ugly." Jade announced.

"So you dated me for my personality?" Beck asked, actually wanting to see what the answer is.

"Maybe…" she muttered as she drank the rest of her coffee. Beck smiled in victory as Jade scowled. Jade had originally only liked him because he was hot, but eventually, before he asked her out, she realized how big of a teddy bear he was. She didn't know whether to be turned off by it or not, but she actually thought it was kind of cute. It was hard _not_ to like him.

Jade had never stopped, even though from her point of view, he did.

She didn't realize Beck had stepped in front of her to talk to the person at the desk, because they had_ actually _gotten to the front.

"Two seats to Wicked please." Beck told the middle aged women in the booth.

"We have the upper level open, a few on the right side in the 35th row, one of the left side, and there happen to be two in the middle in the 10th row, but they're 300 dollars a piece."

"We'll take the ones in the middle." As Beck spoke Jade moved up to Beck's side.

The woman smiled at the two and said,

"Ok, one moment please." She went to quick go grab them and was back before either of them could blink.

"Have a nice date," the woman said as the two were pushed out of the line.

"WE'RE NOT GOING ON A-"

"Heeeyyy… Let's go to the park." Beck quickly interrupted Jade and turned her around by the waist to walk forward. Jade scowled and said,

"We're not going on a date."

"That's what you think." Beck replied under his voice so Jade couldn't hear.

Beck dragged Jade down to subway and bought them tickets for their week in New York.

"I hate subways, they're so germy." Jade declared as they walked to the red subway train.

"I know." Beck calmly replied as they boarded. Jade scrunched her nose and stayed close to Beck as the train started to go.

"You might want to hold on," Beck told Jade.

"I'm good, god knows who put they're hands on those things." Jade kept her arms folded as she stared out the black windows of the subway train.

They came to a quick stop and Jade, who should've taken Beck's advice, was jerked back and almost fell over when the train stopped. Luckily, she had landed in Beck's arm and no one else's. When she looked up she saw Beck cockily staring at her, she frowned and pulled out of Beck's arms. She kind of wished she would've stayed there a little longer because she missed the feeling.

She walked out of the train and headed left until she heard,

"Jade, we're going right" coming out of Beck's mouth. She glared at the boy and turned back towards him because she had no idea where they were going.

Beck had been to New York once before, he knew how the system worked much better than Jade did, though she'd never admit it.

They walked up to fresh air and Beck lead her to Central Park. He had taken her to the more calm part of it where they weren't many people, but it was even more beautiful than the rest of the park.

Jade and Beck were silent as they walked through the park, admiring the nature.

"It's beautiful," Jade admired as she broke the silence.

"Just like you." Beck replied just by instinct. He quickly turned to Jade to see her reaction. He had forgotten for a moment that they weren't dating. Jade looked beautiful in the sun light, he was to busy staring at her.

Jade just glanced up at him and quickly looked away when he caught her eye.

After a few more minutes of silence Jade broke the silence again.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?" Beck looked down at Jade.

"Can I ask you a question?" The whole time she was talking, she never once turned to him.

"Sure."

Jade was quiet for a few seconds before she asked him,

"Why didn't you open the door?" She stopped and looked up at him. He put his hands on her waist and replied,

"I really don't know." She looked back down and shrugged off his hands. She folded her arms and kept walking.

Beck caught up to her in two steps and turned her back around.

"Jade-"  
"I don't want to hear your excuses Beck." She tried turning back around but Beck wouldn't let her. She stared at the ground as Beck spoke.

"Jade, I regret it. I really do."  
"Then why'd you try to kiss Tori?" Beck eyes widen, he didn't know she knew about that, but he told her the truth.  
"I was trying to get over you. I thought you hated me."

"Maybe I do." Jade never looked up from the ground. But Beck lifted up her chin and said,

"You're a good actress, but not good enough to fool your boyfriend of 3 and ½ years."  
"Ex." Jade looked away. They sat in silence for a minute until Beck put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her head towards him to kiss her.

Jade has kind of been taken back by the kiss. Not because he had kissed her, but from how powerful the kiss was.

It was more powerful and electric than their first kiss.

Jade tangled her hands in his hair as they kept kissing. It was going to be hard to stop.  
Eventually Beck had enough will power to pull his lips away from hers and smile. Fortunately he got a smile back, which was rare from Jade West these days.

"I missed you." Beck told Jade as her kissed her forehead.  
"I missed you too." Jade replied softly.

"I knew it." Beck whispered as he put his arm around Jade's waist. Jade glared playfully at her now non-exboyfriend.

Beck kissed her on the lips again as they walked along their trail.

* * *

Jade had slipped on a gorgeous full length one strap black dress and a black long coat along with black high heels for the musical.

She walked out the bathroom as Tori had walked into the hotel room along with Cat and the boys.

"Where are you going Jade?" Tori asked, absolutely confused. Jade smiled as Beck came from around the corner with a black tuxedo on and put his arm around Jade's waist. As they walked towards the door Beck said,

"I'm taking my girlfriend to dinner and a musical." As the door closed behind them, they never saw Tori and Cat's jaws drop, but they did hear there extremely loud squealing.

Beck smiled as he kissed Jade on the lips, and then the head.

He didn't regret coming to New York at all, he got the love of his life back.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**OH MY GOSH. I haven't been on here in forever! I'm so sorry, I'm busy writing two scripts, one for a movie and one for a short film. I haven't had any time at all! Again, I'M SO SORRY. I'll try to get on more often if I can! School keeps me busy!**

**And sorry if there's any errors, I wanted to get this up asap so I didn't take the time to check.**

**Please _review_ and tell me what you think! Xoxo**

_**Ginny**_


End file.
